A walk to remember
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un oneshot de Neji y Hinata. No tiene que ver con el libro o la película, pero espero que les guste. Feliz año nuevo.


**_A walk to remember_**

**_(Un paseo para recordar)_**

Iria les cuenta -Ya sé, debí haber terminado hace días ( y días) fics como Twin Dragons y otros, pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero les guste este oneshot.

**_A walk to remember_**

**_(Un paseo para recordar)_**

El destino sabe cuando intervenir por la felicidad de aquellos que día a día se esfuerzan por conseguirla. Es una ley universal que, aunque ellos no conocían o consideraban, estaban a punto de experimentar.

-¡Hinata, ya nos vamos! -Gritaba Kiba a su compañera, pero esta seguía repartiendo golpes al poste de madera- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Shino, como de costumbre, no dijo nada, pero se volvió un par de veces en dirección a su compañera, asegurándose de que no se excediera en su entrenamiento.

Tan pronto se sintió sola, Hinata activó su byakugan, relajó su cuerpo un poco, y modificando su postura, aplicó ocho, diez y seis, treinta y dos, y al dar sesenta y cuatro golpes, el madero terminó hecho trizas.

-Aún no... -Se dijo jadeando- Si ataco a esta velocidad, jamás alcanzaré a Neji-niisan...

Se acomodó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto y meditó un momento para buscar los posibles errores que estuviera cometiendo y, en parte, restaurar un poco su chakra.

-.-.-.-.-

En el dojo de los Hyuuga, Hiashi daba unas últimas instrucciones a su hija menor Hanabi, cuando se percató no solo de la hora, sino de la ausencia de su Hinata.

-Mañana continuaremos. -Hiashi salió del dojo y comenzó a andar hasta que divisó a Neji- Neji, ven un momento.

El genio de la familia obedeció a su tío e hizo una leve reverencia al estar ante él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Hiashi-sama?

-Busca a Hinata. Hoy tendremos una cena formal con la familia Aburame y no deseo ni un retraso.

El líder del clan se marchó confiando en la experiencia de su sobrino, por lo que entró a su cuarto y buscó un kimono sobrio pero elegante para la ocasión.

El joven bouke se encaminó a los sitios de entrenamiento acostumbrados por su prima, más no dio con ella.

-Inuzuka -Llamó a Kiba al divisarlo por las calles de la aldea- ¿Donde está Hinata?

-Si no ha vuelto a casa, posiblemente todavía esté entrenando. Shino y yo nos fuimos hace rato... ¡Ah, pues tienen una cena! -Kiba comenzó a jugar diciendo cosas que no le hicieron la más mínima gracia a Neji, como esta: -Se m hace que tu papá quiere que la familia Hyuuga y los Aburame se unan, eso sería divertido, imagínatelo nada más, un niño silencioso como Shino con la misma timidez de Hinata-chan... ¡Para morirse!

-¿Donde... -Preguntó completamente irritado Neji- ...está?

Por los gestos faciales, el Inuzuka supo que Neji estaba molesto, así que se subió rápidamente a Akamaru y echó a correr de ahí.

-¡Tendrás que hallarla por tu cuenta! -Gritó dejando a un furibundo Neji a media calle con una gran duda y un deseo de golpearle hasta el cansancio.

Pero no había tiempo para ello. Activó su byakugan y la divisó a una considerable distancia, en un área de entrenamiento, recostada en la hierba y profundamente dormida. Desactivó el byakugan y se encaminó de inmediato para llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

Aunque el camino no era complicado, ni tenía obstáculos infranqueables, Neji no se pudo dar el lujo de saltar por los árboles ni de correr desaforadamente, dadas las características del lugar.

-Debí suponerlo de Hinata-sama, _flores_ -Pronunció en tono despectivo al ver el colorido recorrido.

El camino era usado mayoritariamente por las kunoichi's, en especial aquellas que enseñaban estrategias básicas de infiltración y búsqueda de hierbas medicinales o venenosas, razón que obligaba a Neji el ir despacio y con cuidado.

Un enervante aroma proveniente de las flores provocó un cosquilleo a Neji, obligándolo a cubrir un poco su rostro, dada la embriagante necesidad de encontrar dicho perfume.

-Este olor...

Cortó camino por un pastizal que daba directamente al área en cuestión. Allí, a pocos metros de él, Hinata dormía profundamente a causa del cansancio, y quizá por inercia, o por que identificó el origen del aroma, Neji se acercó hasta quedar reclinado a su lado.

-Hinata-sama -Le llamaba con suavidad, como si no quisiera despertarla- Hinata-sama, su padre quiere que vaya a casa. Despierte por favor.

Encaminó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, y acarició suavemente su piel, al tiempo que le repetía su petición.

El viento comenzó a soplar de nueva cuenta, levantando el perfume de Hinata combinado con el de las plantas que la rodeaban, y encaminando a Neji a un estado letárgico del cual no se quiso salir, por lo que se recostó al lado de su prima, contemplándola, admirándola, y deseando que ella no fuera la heredera del souke, ni su sangre, mucho menos su prima, solo una chica común a la cual cortejar.

Se quitó la banda dejando ver el sello de su frente, y deseando que ese momento permaneciera por siempre en su mente, besó con ternura la mejilla que previamente acariciara, y se dejó llevar por los sueños al lado de ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que pidió. Puntualidad. Hinata aún no llegaba y Neji tenía más de hora y media "buscándola".

-¿Has visto a Hinata o a Neji? -Preguntó un exasperado Hiashi a Hanabi, quien vestía ya un kimono crema con celeste.

-No padre. Desde la mañana que no los veo.

Hiashi quiso maldecir, pero se limitó a ver de manera asesina a la puerta donde minutos antes saliera Neji en búsqueda de Hinata.

Hanabi sabía -por que lo veía más tiempo que nadie- que su padre le pediría una muy buena excusa -a ambos- sobre el retraso después de unas palabras más que duras, unos minutos de castigo y un sermón acerca de las cualidades y virtudes que todos los Hyuuga poseen -aunque Hiashi y Hanabi sepan que no es cierto- y deben mantener si es que honran a la familia y sus antepasados.

Y también sabía que si su hermana y Neji se retrasaban más, habría problemas innecesarios, por lo que acudió al cuarto de ella y buscó un kimono adecuado, debatiendo entre uno de color amarillo cremoso con celeste o un vino con motivos plateados, eligiendo el primero por ser un poco menos... llamativo, y por que hacía juego con el que ella llevaba puesto.

-¡Hanabi! -Por el grito de su padre, la chica dedujo que era muy tarde ya y algo debía hacerse- Busca inmediatamente a tu hermana y a Neji.

-¡En un momento!

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó al sentir una hoja húmeda cayendo en su cuello. Se incorporó lentamente y notó con gran sorpresa que su primo, Neji el genio de los Hyuuga, dormía plácidamente a su lado, y tenía su frente descubrierta, expuesta a todo y todos, cosa que no cuadraba en él.

-"Ha de estar cansado" -Se dijo para sí misma, y con el mismo cuidado que él tuviera para ella, se acercó lentamente y lo sacudió- Niisan, niisan, despierta.

-Hmm... -Fue el sonido que surgió de la garganta de un adormilado Neji, que al espabilarse rápidamente tomó su banda y cubrió su frente- ¡Hinata-sama! Su padre exige su presen...

-Si es por el compromiso con la familia Aburame, no te apures -Hinata se levantó y recogió su porta-kunai's- Todavía es temprano y Shino me puso al corriente. ¿Nos vamos?

Comenzaron a andar por el camino que Neji esquivó, repleto de flores, hierbas medicinales y aromáticas que hacían estremecer los sentidos del joven bouke.

-¡Que lindas! -Hinata se alejó súbitamente de Neji, y este la siguió hasta un rincón donde unas pequeñas florecillas apenas estuviesen brotando- ¡Mira niisan!

-Lo que veo es que te estás portando como una niña de cinco años -Comentó el chico tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aunque lo cierto era que el carcomía por dentro el no saber que "asunto" iba a tratar la familia Hyuuga con la Aburame.

-Quizá deba llevarle unas flores a Shino-_kun_ -Con estas palabras, Neji sintió frío en su piel y se acercó rápidamente donde Hinata- Se va a poner muy feliz.

-Hinata-sama, no quiero ser impertinente, pero... ¿Por qué el compromiso con los Aburame?

-Shino me dijo que al parecer su padre y el mío desean comprometernos en matrimonio, y van a discutir los últimos términos terminando la cena.

Si sus reflejos no fueran lo suficientemente desarrollados, Hinata no hubiera podido hacer nada por su mano, ya que Neji, al escuchar esto, y cegado por sus propios impulsos, lanzó una patada contra las pobres florecillas que terminaron destrozadas a pocos metros de ahí.

-¡Niisan!

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien?

-No los hallé -Se excusó Hanabi ante su padre- Debieron haber salido a otra parte.

Aunque trató de mantenerse impasible, era obvio que Hiashi, por la furia que lo estaba consumiendo, podría roer acero con los dientes.

-Arréglate. Le dejaré un mensaje a Hinata y _por su bien_ espero que nos alcance en la casa de la familia Aburame.

Hiashi buscó a un sirviente y le dio las indicaciones necesarias, en tanto que Hanabi buscó un espejo y observó con terror que la mitad de su kimono estaba estropeado.

-¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que buscarme un kimono que combine con el kimono de Hinata.

Entró a su habitación rápidamente, buscó en cada estante y cajón hasta hallar un kimono que si bien no era de su completo agrado, _combinaba_ con el que escogió para su hermana.

-Claro -Se decía mientras se cambiaba- Solo falta que Hinata reciba el mensaje y en lugar de usar el kimono que tan difícilmente escogí para ella, use sus acostumbrados trapitos de verano...

Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó que tenía una visita.

-Hermana de Hinata. Buenas noches.

Hanabi se volvió rápidamente y con kunai en mano, extrañada de ver a Shino al pie de su puerta.

-Aburame... -La chiquilla compuso su gesto y se acercó a él- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que iremos a tu casa en un momento.

Shino la miró a través de sus gafas oscuras en silencio, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y dejó a uno de sus insectos en el marco de la puerta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea eso del compromiso. -Se acercó lentamente a Hanabi.- Menos si las personas comprometidas no sienten algo en especial entre ellas.

-¿A qué te refieres, chico-insecto?

Shino sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, y para sorpresa de Hanabi, se quitó sus lentes, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color castaño oscuro, que la miraban de una forma por completo inusual.

-A que yo... prefiero a alguien más...

Se acercó lentamente a la chica, le quitó la kunai con mucha delicadeza y beso la mano de Hanabi.

-.-.-.-.-

-...Y por eso creo que esto del compromiso es una mala idea.

Después del incidente con las pobres flores que no tenían la culpa de nada, Neji le dio una explicación a Hinata acerca de su sentir sobre el compromiso, pero aunque él trató de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, Hinata supo a qué se refería Neji.

-Yo tampoco me imagino al lado de Shino-kun, si he de ser sincera, tampoco me gustaría estar comprometida, no en un buen tiempo.

Se levantaron del suelo, y para su sorpresa, en el poniente se vislumbraban tonalidades rosas y naranjas entre las nubes, dándole al cielo una hermosa y elegante vista del atardecer; Hinata tomó el brazo de Neji mientras contemplaba las primeras estrellas de la noche, y Neji no paraba de observarla a ella, rodeada de la belleza del camino, la luz naranja del crepúsculo y el inigualable brillo que le daba su sonrisa.

-Vámonos. -Neji comenzó a andar con su prima sosteniendo aún su brazo, pero no le importó.

El suave andar de ella, su perfume mezclado con el aroma del camino, su bella sonrisa y el reconfortante sentimiento producido por la puesta de sol, hacían de ese camino un paseo para recordar.

-Niisan... ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?

-No veo por qué no -Dijo él, y así como había suavizado su rostro con una sonrisa, terminó volviéndolo serio e impasible- Pero si no regresamos, tendrá problemas con su padre.

-.-.-.-.-

Casa de la familia Aburame.

Los jefes de cada familia estaban sentados frente a frente, esperando con impaciencia a Hinata, quien aún no aparecía.

Hanabi se mantenía sentada a pocos pasos de su padre, observando a Shino, quien minutos atrás le había revelado algo más que impactante, que arruinaba los planes de sus padres y dejaba el camino libre a más de uno.

Una llamada a la puerta atrajo la atención de los presentes, y en unos instantes entró Hinata ataviada con el kimono color vino con plateado -para alivio de Hanabi-; Neji la acompañaba vestido aún con sus ropas de shinobi.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza -Hinata hizo una reverencia a los presentes y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-Bueno, aquí estamos presentes todos, así que podremos arreglar esto de una vez por todas -Comenzó Hiashi su discurso- Y debo admitir que será un placer para mí el saber que mi hija po...

-No.

Fue la interrupción de Shino. Su padre y Hiashi se sobresaltaron, y el joven, como hiciera minutos antes con Hanabi, se sacó las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos castaños.

-Yo no puedo casarme con Hinata -Shino miró a Hanabi, a Neji, a Hinata, a Hiashi, y finalmente a su padre, y continuó- Por que estoy detrás de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sobra decir que Neji, Hiashi y el papá de Shino abrieron sus ojos por completo, lo mismo que sus bocas, por la inesperada noticia. Hinata solamente sonrió levemente y Hanabi apretaba con fuerza sus manos para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Tiene que ser una broma, Shino.

Pero el joven negó con la cabeza.

-No lo es padre. -Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y se detuvo frente a Hanabi, colocándose de nueva cuenta sus gafas oscuras- Nadie me ve riendo... sin pagarla.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! -Lee dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Kiba, quien estuvo enterado del plan de Shino con varias semanas de anticipación, y que ahora compartía los detalles con Tenten y otros shinobis de su generación- ¿Y qué pasó con Naruto?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, Shino no estaría interesado en Naruto, ja, ja, ja, ni aunque fuera, ja. ja, el único ser vivo del universo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, -Kiba agarró un poco de aire tras su ataque de risas y continuó- lo hizo... lo hizo por que conoce los sentimientos de Hinata, y no quería verla sufrir.

-Pues le salió caro el chiste a Shino -Reflexionó Sakura revisando el carrusel de recuerdos que se formó con las actitudes de todos- Si dice que lo hizo por Hinata, y esta no estaba detrás de Naruto, y Shino dijo que él estaba detrás de Naruto, aunque Naruto no tenía nada que ver con el asunto...

Todos callaron pensando en la verdad oculta, aunque esta no estaba tan oculta, y se volvieron cuando vieron aparecer a Naruto, el único que no estaba enterado de nada.

-Dattebayo, chicos. ¿Qué está pasando? (Y no es comercial) -El rubio rascaba sus cabellos y mantenía su cara con un gesto que resaltaba sus rasgos zorrunos al ver que sus compañeros y amigos se ahogaban en un intento de no reírse- Hace poco el viejo Hyuuga casi se lanza sobre mí cuando pasé cerca de su casa, y la hermanita de Hinata estuvo riendo como loca cuando me vio. ¿Me perdí de algo o acaso otra vez olvidé vestirme?

Todos soltaron la carcajada, y tras recuperarse del ataque de risas, le explicaron el por qué de las reacciones de los Hyuuga.

-¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver! -Gritó el rubio y eso aumentó las risas, mismas que continuaron aún cuando se apareció Shino.

-Naruto. -Fue todo el saludo que dio Shino, y con su silencio, callaron las risas.

Naruto comenzó a temblar pensando en todo lo que podría llegar a hacerle el Aburame, y tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir el brazo de Shino rodeando sus hombros.

-Tenemos que hablar- Y se llevó a rastras al contenedor del kitsune.

-¡No! Yo no dije nada de que te ví reír a carcajadas. ¡Suéltame, dattebayo...!

Tan pronto se fueron, todos se acercaron a Kiba.

-¿Y quién es el amor de Hinata? -Tenten comenzo a hacer la bulla, y los demás la siguieron- ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!

-¿Ya se fijaron -Lanzó Kiba- quiénes son los que faltan entre nosotros?

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata terminó de plantar los botones, y limpió sus manos con la toalla que Neji trajo para ella.

-Listo niisan -Hinata se acercó a Neji, quien permanecía sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol en espera de su prima, y se sentó a su lado- Son hermosas. ¿Verdad?

-Lo son. -Neji rodeó con sus brazos a Hinata y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica- Pero tú eres más hermosa.

**-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-**

XD Es broma, es broma. ¿Quién quiso a quién? Shino solo está jugando con Naruto (por si no lo han notado, hubo un poco de ShinoHanabi) Dedicado a mis queridas lectoras Nebyura y Busu. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
